merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript: The Last Dragonlord
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT run through the square screaming, surrounded by burning rubble. Arthur and his knights run past with crossbows. ARTHUR I know you're tired, but make one last effort for me! Every shot must count! -- KING’S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT GWEN I don't think people can suffer a third night of this. GAIUS We must trust in Arthur. GWEN I do. But even he has little chance. -- KING’S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS – NIGHT walks with Arthur. MERLIN I'm sorry you're having to do this. ARTHUR Why? You're not to blame. dragon approaches. ARTHUR Flame up! knights light their arrows and take aim. ARTHUR Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that! Hold firm! Hold! Hold! Now! knights shoot arrows. dragon flames the battlements and they all duck. -- KING’S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT GWEN We've no clean water left. GAIUS I know, but it's too dangerous to go out there. heads for the door anyway. GAIUS Gwen! Don't! -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT takes a bucket to the well in the Square, stepping over the rubble while everyone else flees. dragon flies overhead. she begins to draw from the well. Arthur enters the Square, watching the dragon circle above. ARTHUR Clear the square! notices Gwen drawing from the well. ARTHUR Gwen?! looks up at the dragon as it starts to turn for an attack. ARTHUR Guinevere! turns and sees her peril. She runs, Arthur runs to help her. Dragon swoops and catches Arthur, causing both of them to fall. Arthur grabs Gwen's hand and they run for cover. Merlin jogs out into the square. MERLIN Fluge! Gár! '' throws a magical spear at dragon. it glances off. KILGHARRAH Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me! dragon flies off. MERLIN Why are you doing this?! You're killing innocent people! -- KING’S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT treats Arthur's shoulder/chest wound in the infirmary. GWEN You shouldn't've risked your life. ARTHUR I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. reaches to put the towel down, but Arthur catches her hand and presses it against his chest, covering it with his hand. She smiles. Gaius notices and smiles at the pair. Merlin approaches him. GAIUS Are you hurt? MERLIN There's nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work. GAIUS Dragons aren't monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realise that they're immune to your powers. -- KING’S PALACE, WAR ROOM – DAY Uther, knights, and advisors meet. ARTHUR The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on. UTHER Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped? SIR LEON I regret to say, Sire, we don't. UTHER There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius? GAIUS We need a dragonlord, Sire. UTHER You know very well that's not an option. GAIUS Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left. UTHER That's not possible GAIUS But if there was. UTHER What are you saying? GAIUS It may just be rumour. UTHER Go on. GAIUS I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor. UTHER Balinor? ARTHUR Where does he live? GAIUS He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of name: Enged., but that was many years ago. ARTHUR If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him. UTHER Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you. ARTHUR I will go alone. UTHER No. ARTHUR That way I will not be detected. UTHER No, Arthur. It is too dangerous. ARTHUR More dangerous than staying here? I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them. UTHER I have given you my orders. ARTHUR Do not make this a test of wills, Father. UTHER I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king! ARTHUR I will ride immediately. UTHER My concern is for you. ARTHUR Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him. Merlin. Prepare the horses. bows to Uther and follows Arthur out. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY packs for their journey. MERLIN Who were the dragonlords? Gaius? pulls Gaius out of his contemplative pacing. GAIUS There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them. MERLIN What happened to them? GAIUS Uther believed that the art of the dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered. MERLIN But one survived. How did you know? GAIUS I helped him escape. MERLIN Gaius. GAIUS Merlin, you've never heard the name Balinor? MERLIN No. GAIUS Your mother never mentioned him? MERLIN My mother? GAIUS She took him in. MERLIN She stood up against Uther? GAIUS Yes. MERLIN She was brave. GAIUS Yes. When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee. MERLIN Why didn't my mother tell me any of this? GAIUS Merlin, I promised her I would never speak of these things. MERLIN Of what? GAIUS I've always treated you as my son, but that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is your father. MERLIN My father? GAIUS Yes. MERLIN He was a dragonlord? Why did no one ever tell me?! GAIUS I wanted to. Your mother feared it would be too dangerous. MERLIN I had a right to know! GAIUS She wanted to protect you. MERLIN No. I had a right to know. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY approaches Merlin in the Square as Merlin prepares his horse. GAIUS You got everything you need? MERLIN (nods) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... GAIUS I know that. ARTHUR Come on, Merlin. MERLIN You're ready? ARTHUR No thanks to you. cringes from his wound. MERLIN You okay? ARTHUR It's just a scratch. trots off. GAIUS Merlin, whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a dragonlord with the deepest suspicion. -- FOREST – DAY and Arthur ride through the woods and pause at the top of a hill overlooking a village. ARTHUR This is it. One more step and We're in Cenred's kingdom. This Balinor better be worth it. -- TAVERN INN – NIGHT and Merlin arrive in the village at night in the pouring rain. they enter a tavern and everyone stops to stare at them. ARTHUR Greetings! man pulls a knife out of a table. -- TAVERN INN – NIGHT and Merlin sit at a table and the innkeeper slops their drinks all over the table. ARTHUR We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay... slaps a bag of coins in front of the innkeeper. ARTHUR ...handsomely. innkeeper nods and leans in. INNKEEPER Never heard of him. innkeeper only takes the few coins Arthur already had on the end of the table. MERLIN You think one of these men is Balinor? ARTHUR I hope not. MERLIN So do I. -- TAVERN INN, GUEST CHAMBER – NIGHT and Merlin getting ready for bed. ARTHUR What is wrong with you today? MERLIN What? ARTHUR It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature. MERLIN Thanks. ARTHUR There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves. What is it? MERLIN Nothing. ARTHUR It's something. Tell me. Alright, I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince... MERLIN What? ARTHUR Well, then...I think we'd probably get on. MERLIN So? ARTHUR So at least can you tell me? MERLIN Well, that's true. But you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business. ARTHUR Merlin. Are you missing Gaius. MERLIN Something like that. ARTHUR Well, what is it, then? throws a pillow at Merlin. MERLIN I'll tell you. I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright. ARTHUR So do I. -- KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - NIGHT heads the knights against the dragon back in Camelot. SIR LEON Hold! Hold! Hold! Now! shoot at the Great Dragon. The dragon blows fire. The knights hunch down and overlap their shields against the flames. Uther watches from his chambers. -- TAVERN INN, GUEST CHAMBER – NIGHT sneaks into the room and reaches for Arthur's bag. Arthur grabs the man's hand and throws him onto Merlin's bed at knifepoint. Merlin wakes. MERLIN What's going on? ARTHUR Do you know what the punishment is for theft? ASGERD No, please. I've got children to feed. ARTHUR Tell me where to find Balinor. ASGERD Balinor? ARTHUR What do you know of him? ASGERD Nothing. I... ARTHUR Do you value your life? ASGERD It's been many years since I saw him! ARTHUR You know where he lives? ASGERD You must travel through the Forest of name: Marendred. to the foot of name: Feyora. Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells. releases Asgerd. ASGERD But don't get your hopes up. MERLIN Why? ASGERD He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him. -- FOREST - DAY and Arthur walking their horses through the woods, Arthur stumbling a bit. Merlin notices. ARTHUR It's all right. MERLIN No, it's the wound. Let me have a look. branch snaps as Merlin's looking at Arthur's wounded shoulder. MERLIN (whisper) Get down! Get down! pulls him down to hide behind a fallen tree. Cenred's men pass by. MERLIN (whisper) Arthur? (shakes him) Arthur? has passed out. -- BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY is slung over his horse as Merlin guides them to Balinor's cave. Merlin leaves Arthur for a bit as he enters Balinor's cave. MERLIN Hello?! grabs him from behind. BALINOR What do you want here, boy? lets him go and Merlin stares at his father. MERLIN My friend, he's sick! He needs help! BALINOR Show me, boy. keeps staring. BALINOR What are you waiting for? Fetch him! -- BALINOR'S CAVE - NIGHT treats Arthur's wound. BALINOR ''Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd. He needs rest. MERLIN Will he be alright? BALINOR By morning. MERLIN Thank you. -- BALINOR'S CAVE - NIGHT and Balinor eating dinner. MERLIN Looks good. How long have you lived here? BALINOR A few winters. MERLIN Must be hard. BALINOR Why are you here? MERLIN Just travelling. We're looking for someone. I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You never heard of him? He was a dragonlord. BALINOR He's passed on. MERLIN You knew him? BALINOR Who are you?! MERLIN I'm...Merlin. BALINOR And him? points at Arthur. MERLIN He's my master. BALINOR His name! MERLIN His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one. BALINOR His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son. MERLIN Yes. BALINOR This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me? MERLIN Are you Balinor? The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot. BALINOR His name is Kilgharrah. MERLIN Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a dragonlord, can. BALINOR He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making. MERLIN But he's killing innocent people. Women and children. BALINOR Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal! MERLIN I know. BALINOR What do you know about anybody's life, boy?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man? MERLIN I want you to protect Camelot. BALINOR He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped! MERLIN Where did you go? BALINOR There's a place called Ealdor. MERLIN Yes. BALINOR I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this! So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall. MERLIN You want everyone in Camelot to die? BALINOR Why should I care? MERLIN What if one of them was your son? BALINOR I don't have a son. MERLIN And if I told you... ARTHUR Merlin. Merlin. (cough) -- BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY watches his father by the mouth of the cave. Arthur comes out of the cave. ARTHUR I feel great! What the hell did you give me? MERLIN It was all down to Balinor. ARTHUR So we found him, then? Thank heaven for that. MERLIN That doesn't mean he's willing to help. ARTHUR What? MERLIN You won't persuade him. ARTHUR Does he know what's at stake? nods. ARTHUR What kind of man is he? MERLIN I don't know. I thought he'd be something more. -- LOWER TOWN/KING'S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS - DAY of Camelot carry buckets of water through the lower town to put out the fires from the night before. Gwen gazes across Camelot from the battlements with tear-stained cheeks. Gaius joins her. GAIUS You missing Morgana? She's stronger than people think. I believe that, wherever she is, she'll be alright. GWEN And Arthur? GAIUS You care a lot for him, don't you? GWEN Everyone does. GAIUS I think he cares the same way about you. It's alright, I won't tell anyone. GWEN I know we can never be. GAIUS Oh...the world's a strange place, Guinevere. Never underestimate the power of love. I've seen it change many things. -- BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY walks back to Merlin after talking to Balinor. MERLIN What did he say? ARTHUR He'll change his mind. MERLIN He said that? ARTHUR Just...give him a moment. BALINOR Farewell, then. ARTHUR That's your decision? BALINOR I will not help Uther. ARTHUR Then the people of Camelot are damned. BALINOR So be it. ARTHUR Have you no conscience?! BALINOR You should ask that question of your father! MERLIN And you are no better than him! ARTHUR Don't waste your time, Merlin! MERLIN Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong! BALINOR Gaius? MERLIN Yes. BALINOR A good man. MERLIN Yeah. I was hoping you'd be like him. ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN I wanted to... ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN Well, there's no point. -- FOREST - DAY and Merlin ride off, then set up camp in the woods. ARTHUR I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating. You're a riddle, Merlin. MERLIN A riddle? ARTHUR Yes. But I've got to quite like you. MERLIN Yeah? ARTHUR Now I realise you're not as big a fool as you look. MERLIN Yeah, I feel the same. Now that I realise you're not as arrogant as you sound. ARTHUR You still think I'm arrogant? MERLIN No. More...supercilious. ARTHUR That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means? MERLIN Condescending. ARTHUR Very good. MERLIN Patronising. ARTHUR It doesn't quite mean that. MERLIN No, these are other things you are. ARTHUR Hang on! MERLIN Over bearing. hears a twig snap and picks up his sword. ARTHUR Shh. MERLIN Very overbearing. ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN But you wanted me to talk. hears another twig snap. Merlin picks up a sword and follows Arthur. They hear trees move behind them and turn around. BALINOR Careful, boy. I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country. ARTHUR And will you return to Camelot with us? BALINOR You were right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid. ARTHUR If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded. BALINOR (scoff) I seek no reward. ARTHUR Great! Let's eat. -- FOREST - DAY and Balinor collect firewood. MERLIN This wood's too wet. BALINOR Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light. MERLIN When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words. BALINOR An ancient prayer. MERLIN I thought it might've been more than that. BALINOR The Old Religion can teach us many things. MERLIN The Old Religion. Is that something you were taught? BALINOR It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him. MERLIN Were they also dragonlords? BALINOR We'll need some kindling. MERLIN You mentioned...You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman. BALINOR That was a long time ago. MERLIN I grew up there. BALINOR Ealdor? MERLIN Yes. I know the woman. BALINOR Hunith? She's still alive? MERLIN Yes. She's my mother. BALINOR Then she married. That's good. MERLIN She never married. I'm your son. BALINOR I don't know what it is to have a son. MERLIN Or I a father. hears something snap and sees Arthur walking close by. MERLIN You must not tell Arthur. hands Merlin some firewood and they smile at one another. -- FOREST, CAMP - NIGHT sleeps as Merlin and Balinor sit by the campfire. Balinor whittles some wood. MERLIN Why did you never return? BALINOR I thought her life would be better without me. MERLIN Why? BALINOR Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe. MERLIN We could've come with you. BALINOR What kind of life would you have had here? MERLIN We'd have been...happy. When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor. BALINOR She won't recognise me. I see her in you. MERLIN Yeah? BALINOR You have her kindness. MERLIN How did you become a dragonlord? BALINOR You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become, Merlin. MERLIN I would like that. BALINOR And like all dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon. You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us. Goodnight, Son. MERLIN Sleep well, Father. -- FOREST, CAMP - DAY wakes and sees mini-dragon that his father whittled for him. he smiles. Arthur grabs him from behind, covering his mouth. ARTHUR (whisper) Cenred's men. draws his sword. Cenred's men attack. Merlin tosses his father a sword and takes on his own opponent. Merlin gets disarmed. Balinor rushes to his aid. BALINOR No! is run through. Merlin catches his father. MERLIN AHHHH! eyes glow and he throws the guard who just stabbed his father. Merlin lowers his dad to the ground and holds him. BALINOR Ah, I see you have your father's talent. Merlin... MERLIN Please, no. Please. I can save you. BALINOR Listen to me. When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left. MERLIN I can't do it alone. BALINOR Listen to me! Oh, my son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud. dies. MERLIN No. Father. (cries) No. shows up, sees Balinor, and throws his sword down. ARTHUR NO! wipes his eyes and stands up to face Arthur. ARTHUR Camelot is doomed. -- KING'S PALACE, WAR ROOM - DAY and Arthur ride back to Camelot in the rain. look outs spot them and rush to tell the King. the King and his advisors stand as Arthur and Merlin enter the War Room. ARTHUR I'm sorry, Father. I failed you. The last dragonlord is dead. looks at Merlin who tries not to cry. Gaius lowers his head. UTHER There are many years where I might've wished for that news. ARTHUR All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better. UTHER There is no point. ARTHUR So what? We stand here, watch Camelot fall. UTHER (nods) You have my blessing. ARTHUR I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim. Leon's the first to step forward. twelve other knights step forward and form a circle around Arthur. -- KING'S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - DAY sits on his bed and cries over the dragon figurine his father made for him. Gaius enters. GAIUS Merlin, what happened? MERLIN I couldn't save him. GAIUS Merlin. MERLIN He said the dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son. GAIUS That is true. MERLIN When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless. GAIUS Your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers. MERLIN Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him? GAIUS Only time will tell. Chambers. Merlin helps Arthur put on his armour. ARTHUR Well, look on the bright side, Merlin. Chances are you're not going to have to clean this again. MERLIN You must be careful today. Do not force the battle. ARTHUR Yes, Sire! MERLIN I'm serious. ARTHUR I can hear that. MERLIN Let matters take their course. ARTHUR Merlin, if I die, please... MERLIN What? ARTHUR The dragonlord today...I saw you. One thing I tell all my young knights: no man is worth your tears. MERLIN Yeah. You're certainly not. picks up a sword and Merlin does too. ARTHUR What are you doing? MERLIN I'm coming with you. ARTHUR Merlin, the chances are I'm going to die. MERLIN Yeah. Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there. ARTHUR (scoff) Right. MERLIN Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside? ARTHUR Well at least you got your sense of humour back. swipes Merlin's sword out of the way and heads toward the door. Merlin follows. Arthur stops. ARTHUR Are you really going to face this dragon with me? MERLIN I'm not going to sit here and watch. I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel, but...well, I care a hell of a lot about that armour, I'm not going to let you mess it up. laugh. Arthur gives Merlin a friendly hit and they exit. Gaius watches from the battlements as the dragon slayer party rides out of Camelot. -- FOREST CLEARING - NIGHT dragon slayer party waits for Kilgharrah. The dragon arrives.. ARTHUR Hold firm. swoops down. ARTHUR Hold! Hold! Hold! Now! knights circle their horses in formation to surround Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah knocks Merlin, Arthur and some other knights off of their horses with his tail. Kilgharrah roasts some other knights. MERLIN No. Stop! turns toward Merlin and Arthur. Arthur picks up a spear. Kilgharrah contemplates Arthur for a moment and then tries to flambé him. Arthur rolls out of the way and stabs Kilgharrah in the side. Kilgharrah roars and knocks Arthur out. Merlin gets up. BALINOR (voiceover) You're the last dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will. MERLIN ''Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes. '' settles back and bows to Merlin. Merlin picks up the spear. KILGHARRAH I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed. thrusts the spear into the air and Kilgharrah winces. MERLIN Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you! bows. Merlin drops the spear. MERLIN I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others! KILGHARRAH Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again. flies off. Arthur wakes. ARTHUR What happened? MERLIN You dealt him a mortal blow. ARTHUR He's gone? MERLIN Yeah. You did it. ARTHUR Ha! Ha! Ha! *insane laughter* MERLIN (laughs) You did it. and Merlin head for the drawbridge. Uther sees them from his window, sighs in relief and leaves. Gwen and Gaius come to meet them. Gwen runs to Arthur and hugs him. GWEN (whisper) I thought I'd lost you. and Merlin hug. GAIUS My boy. and Gwen leave. MERLIN I felt him there with me, Gaius. GAIUS He'll always be with you. MERLIN I hope so. GAIUS Merlin, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me. MERLIN Well, I suppose I'll just have to make due. GAIUS (laughs) Category:Transcripts